


Morning Concert

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Singing in the Shower, idk it’s short and cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: Cody isn’t a morning person. Damien is.Cody IS a morning person when Damien bribes him with his beautiful singing.





	Morning Concert

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started roleplaying on tumblr again as Cody/Stardust, and my Damien inspired me to write my first oneshot in a billion years!!!
> 
> Yeah, so, it’s been a while! I’m a little rusty but I thiiiiink I’m getting back into it!

Cody was, unfortunately a light sleeper.

He was hiding under a large comforter, so it wasn’t the sunlight that woke him this time. It was the sound of running water, and soon after, the soft humming of the man he’d shared his room with last night.

His first reaction to being woken at the buttcrack of dawn was an annoyed groan, as he rolled over and moved the blanket away from his face, shielding his eyes from the sun that shone through the hotel room window. He lied like that for a few minutes, before tuning in to the sound that initially woke him up.

What started as a light hum was now quiet singing coming from the bathroom. He could just barely hear it, but it was there, and suddenly he didn’t mind being woken up so early as much. A slight smile played at his lips as he listened, but he couldn’t quite make out the song. Maybe he should get closer...

Cody nodded to himself, quietly getting out of bed and wrapping the huge comforter around his shoulders as he crept toward the bathroom door to sit by it.

Stand By Me? Nice choice. Possibly stuck in his head since Cody showed him that one video game trailer last night. Of course, that’s not a terrible song to have in your head.

And lord, his voice was heavenly. Cody leaned against the door, closing his eyes and listening to the other man sing. There were two more songs after the first, and somewhere between the last one, the water turned off. He barely noticed.

Until the bathroom door was opened, and Cody was startled from his state of bliss and lying on the floor halfway in the doorway. Staring down at him, confused and wearing only a towel, was Damien, his hair dripping.

Cody just stared up at him, cheeks going red, flinching as a droplet of water hit him in the face. “Uh... Good morning.”

“Mm, morning...” Damien raised an eyebrow, an entertained chuckle escaping him. “Did you enjoy your little concert?”

It took Cody a moment to process what the hell that meant, before grinning sheepishly and applauding him, still not getting up.

Damien rolled his eyes, nudging Cody’s shoulder with his foot before stepping over him. “Come on, now. I’ll sing for you some more if you actually start getting ready.”

That was enough motivation for him.


End file.
